


Cinco letras

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: harrython, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando toda tu esperanza se esconde en las letras de un nombre. Cuando esperas que ese nombre sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para rescatarte de una pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco letras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

Lo reconocía: era una tontería eso de andar escribiendo su nombre en cada momento que su mente elegía para volar. Evidentemente éste era un reconocimiento tácito, dado que jamás lo haría en voz alta o incluso susurrarlo al oído de otra persona.

Pero no podía evitarlo esas cinco letras tenían la capacidad de sacarlo de la negrura de algunos instantes que le tocaban vivir y cada vez con más frecuencia. El terror y la muerte estaban del otro lado de la puerta. La guerra pasó de ser una amenaza velada a ser una realidad sin que apenas se diera cuenta…

Y allí estaba, sentado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, pluma en mano escribiendo y borrando, escribiendo y borrando… Cinco letras. Cinco sencillas letras. Cinco signos de la única esperanza que le quedaba. Cinco pequeñas luces que lo incitaban a creer que ese chico algo desgarbado, mal vestido y nunca peinado era el Salvador del mundo mágico. Porque esas letras encerraban un poder que él no sabía si tenía o no. Eran la clave para que el terror se aleje de la puerta de su habitación y de sus pesadillas. Ese nombre era la llave para que pudiera volver a soñar…

Su estilizada caligrafía dibujó una vez más EL nombre:

– Harry –Su voz salió en un suspiro, como un ruego, un llamado, una invitación, no lo sabía. Sólo esperaba que esas cinco letras no traicionaran su fe, mientras su elegante mano volvía a borrar…

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto1bannerfic.png)   



End file.
